fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Light Elves
'Light Elves '(Elvish: Azri'Yun, lit. "Blind Children") were the original Elvish race. Pale with skin that is milky white, their innocent color is a perfect parallel to their innocent upbringing. Untainted by the perversions of the other sapient races, they were considered the only pure elves. For most of their history, the Light Elves barely maintained capacity for speech or conscious thought - the acquisition of such knowledge ultimately led to their destruction, in the Elvish Rebellion and subsequent Elvish Division. History Sometime after the absolute god, the Original stopped communicating with the 10 Angels who arranged the world for its games, a eleventh angel was created. The 10 Angels immediately cast her out as an abomination because they felt her presence ruined their perfect number. One of the ten angels, is left to care for the "newborn" angel. He introduces himself to the young angel quickly realizing that the other White Angels have imprinted their beliefs on the new angel already. Despite this, the tenth sees hope in the new angel and requests that the angel refer to him as "father". He then proceeds to give the new angel a true name, Bhel. Later on, Bhel realizes that she cannot become one of the White Angels since she make ten an unlucky eleven. Father asks her if she really wants to be a White Angel and why. Bhel answers that she wants to make the world below perfect and full of pure light. Father then states that there really is no way to do this, not even as one of the 10 Angels. Bhel fails to comprehend the point her father is driving at and becomes annoyed when he suggests that she will be able to join the 10 Angels. Her father then says that soon 10 will become 9 which is as undesirable as 11 so he definitely will be asked to join. Bhel becomes overjoyed, not fully understanding the implications of what her father is saying. Sometime later, Bhel and her father Blæcðu are told to go down to earth to move the humans to a different facility if there are any left alive. Upon their arrival Blæcðu begins acting strangely and points out the pile of frozen humans. He tells Bhel how they must have put the strongest on the outside and the weakest on the inside, allowing the strongest to go first. Then Blæcðu reveals that within the ball of frozen bodies a single weak girl is still alive and asks Bhel to bring her out. Bhel obeys, but mocks humans for allowing themselves to die for one sickly little girl. Blæcðu patiently tells him that they were defying the rule that only the strong must survive and that this is a sign for a new beginning. Bhel still refuses to understand blæcðu's words and insists that they leave. Instead Blæcðu immobilizes Bhel so he can give the human child fire despite the taboo. He then uses the power of creation to end the ice age plaguing the humans, while Bhel watches on unable to stop him. Since she was present during Blæcðu's act of treachery, the 9 Angels imprison Bhel in darkness for a long time. She is left only to think on her father's sacrifice during that time. Eventually the 9 Angels summon her and tell her they will forgive her since she didn't have anything to do with the incident. They then proceed to offer her a position as one of the 10 Angels and to forgive Blæcðu for his sins as long as he obeys their every command and they can make a slight amendment to Blæcðu's doings. Bhel accepts without a second thought. Despite having been accepted as a White Angel, Bhel finds she still feels a void in her life. He continues to think back on Blæcðu's actions and decides to go see their result. On earth she finds spring has arrived and there are now flowers everywhere. To pay tribute to Blæcðu she brings a wreath of flowers to the cave the humans had been imprisoned in, only to find it in the exact same state it had been in before. Finding the girl Blæcðu had sacrificed his life for imprisoned, Bhel decides to take her outside to see Spring. However, she finds the angels have stolen her freedom, leaving her a hollow shell only able to pray. She realizes this is the "slight" amendment that she herself agreed to. Enraged at that fact that he negated Blæcðu's sacrifice, Bhel finally realizes just how wrong she has been, and loses her faith in the pure world, daring to create a race that would bring the world into ashes and challenge the gods. Bhel creates the elves after having intercourse many times and experimenting with the little human girl, who perished after that, giving their new creations an humanoid aspect. Light elves where one of the first races to inhabit the continent, making them one of the oldest racest in the world. Although they were less numerous than other elven subraces, light elves settled into the new world more easily, forming a mighty empire that managed to slave all the races. However, this prosperity would come with a cost and light elves' blatant aggression towards other cultures would be one of the main causes of the the Elvish Rebellion, which would eventually result in the nation's obliteration. As a result, light elves were nearly exterminated and a group of less than ten survivours managed to achieve a new future after learning from their mistakes. The light elves made a slow but gradual comeback after manipulating a primitive but resilient race of mammals who will later known as humans. The migration, which had gone on for millennia, came to its conclusion. Human petty realms were originally a poverty-ridden feudal states. However ten light elves with exalted speeches and clever manipulation of the masses led to civil unrest in the kingdoms after they sworn to destroy all the elven subraces who nearly exterminate them. They reorganized itself as the Weißerberg empire, the nation began an aggressive expansion policy, annexing all neighboring countries around it while commiting ethnic cleansing against inferior races. The Empire preached human supremacy and promoted persecution of non human races while promoted by their White deities, who was the title the light elven survivours took to control their new serfs. Humans evolved into an enigmatic people with shamanistic traditions, a great respect for magic who worshipped light elves as gods while commiting massacres against other species. Light Elves started the first stage of their revenge plan, they commanded their serfs to exterminate the wood elves who were the weakest of the elven subraces but humans end falling for their enemies charm and established a sexual symbiotic relationship which concluded in miscegenation who allowed humans to control and produce magic in their mediocre core. Light elves were cautious in the way they treated their slaves to avoid creating new insurrections out of nowhere by dealing with the elites of their servants. Wood elves still believe that the light elves are extinct and believe human religion is based in a foolish doctrine common in primitive organisms. Due to their longevity and strong ties to the otherworldly magic of the Membrane, light elves have a detached view of the world outside of their sphere. Light elves as a whole have difficulty believing that the events occurring over mere "years" affect them in any major way, with the exception of major tragedies such as the Elvish Rebellion and the Division. Light elves instead look at things from a much longer perspective, unconcerned with anything that has consequences that stretch over anything less than decades. However, while some Light elves are content with their current slaves who breed like cattle without difficulty and adopt a hierarchical system that benefits them, others are planning new ways of conquest for the destruction of other elven subraces which is one of the reasons humans advanced a lot in a short period of time. Light elves were vital in the creation of a vastly powerful empire that, with the use of disciplined armies, assimilates other "barbarian" cultures into itself through hard conquest. Also similar is the feeling of superiority among its delegates and subjects whose fanatism for the light elves stimulates them to conquer more territories. This detached view of the world can make light elves seem distant and intimidating, not to mention haughty and arrogant. Furthermore, the powerful magical nature of light elves influenced by the membrane might frighten less magically talented races. Their humans slaves started to plot against the light elves and a compromise was reached, human elites accepted light elves as their gods but in exchange they would share their holy blood with them, creating a beautiful race of demigods who will plague the human's elitist families while they are still considered godesses in their own merit. Abilities Light elves are graceful, intelligent beings, with a greater capacity for intelligence than most humanoid races while also possessing an agility comparable with their elven kin. High elves are also unusually strong-willed and have a natural resistance to the effects of enchantment spells. Light elves also have no need for sleep in the same way most humanoids do, instead “trancing.” While in a trance, light elves remain fully aware of their immediate surroundings. Furthermore, light elves need only rest for four hours to get the same effect that most other humanoids get from eight hours of sleep. Perhaps most notable, however, is an ability possessed by light elves prior to the Elvish Rebellion and regained after the were nearly exterminated. Their magical ability allows light elves to slip out of the mortal world and into the Membrane, or vice versa, with relative ease. Light elves had a deep respect for magic, particularly of the divine magic arts, and often concentrated their studies on its nature and use. Light elves had an advantage in this over other races, even other elves, for as a collective group, light elves had a greater wealth of lore than any other, a collection accumulated over millennia. With the proper training, light elven mages might be capable of warding an entire city or changing the landscape of a small region overnight, although such power was often used hesitantly and with restraint; the destruction of their cities and other disasters reminding light elves that, with great power, came the need to restrain one's self. As a result, light elves, as much out of an urge to prevent magical disasters as out of possessive arrogance, were hesitant to use their abilities learned as mages outside of their domains. They have often been portrayed to be either long-lived or immortal and as beings of magical powers. For the smallfolk, light elves are minor gods of nature and fertility; they could help or hinder, humans with their knowledge of magical powers. They also often delivered an inspiration to art or music. Category:Races